One Piece Music Symphony
"One Piece Music Symphony" is a concert produced by Toei Animation Europe featuring the soundtrack to the One Piece anime alongside a projection of clips from the series and movies. It originally performed in Hong Kong and France in 2013 and has since played in other venues around Europe. Most of the performance featured appearances from soundtrack composer Kohei Tanaka and 'We Are!' and 'We Go!' singer Hiroshi Kitadani. Performances * Hong Kong: China July 30, 2013 ** Performed by City Chamber Orchestra at Asia World Expo ** Hiroshi Kitadani Appeared at this performance * Paris: France April 5, 2014 ** Performed by Lamoureux Orchestra of Paris at le Grand Rex ** Kohei Tanaka and Hiroshi Kitadani Appeared at this performance ** VIP tickets included access to an exclusive additional concert from Tanaka and Kitadani as well as a signing and photo session ** This concert was originally scheduled to play on September 28, 2013, but was delayed * London: England February 7, 2015 ** Performed by Royal Philharmonic Concert Orchestra and conducted by Jean Thorel at Cadogan Hall. ** Hiroshi Kitadani Appeared at this performance ** The anime clips were updated for this performance ** 'Ocean Guide' and an orchestral version of We Are!' were performed as encores ** VIP tickets also included an opportunity to meet Hiroshi Kitadani * Aarhus: Denmark May 28, 2015 ** Conducted by Jean Thorel at Aarhus Concert Hall * Beijing: China 10 October 2015 ** Conducted by Jean Thorel at Beijing Worker‘s Gymnasium ** Kohei Tanaka appeared at this performance Music Listing The following pieces were played at the London performance. Unless otherwise stated, all pieces were composed by Kohei Tanaka. # Kaizoku-o ni narunda # Hamaguchi’s Medley - Composed by Shiro Hamaguchi (Machi e Jouriku, Laizoku, Yatta, Daishori - Mezase One Piece!, Sai Sai Saikyo - Oitsumerareta) # Fuyu ni saku kiseki no sakura # Yurusenai Yatsu to wa tatakae! # Katayoku no taka # Ihen ni kizuku # Ogon To Oden ~ We Are! Piano Version ~ TV BGM-M50 # Unan to ghanzho # Dainagan kibaku! # Inochigake no last battle # Binks no sake * Intermission # We Are! # Nusumareta Going Merry Go # Iza, okanjima e! # Ore ga kiru # Z o osotta higeki # Luffy # Soshite shinsekai e # Yabo no tame no kakugo # Hirake! Otasuke box # Karakuri-jo o bukkowasu! # Aokiji kaku katakiri # Nakama no shirushi da!! # Hangeki no noroshi # We Go! Reception The London concert received positive reviews. Writing for MCM Buzz, Kay Ibrahim described the concert as "thoroughly pleasing" and that fans were "swimming in an ocean of nostalgia" during the opening pieces. Ibrahim also praised Tanaka's enthusiasm and the multiple encores, but said that there were "some missed opportunities" and pointed out that the audience was "either reluctant or embarrassed" to sing along during Bink's Sake. Joshawott of Anime UK News commented that the concert was an introduction to live music for most of the audience, and described moments of the concert as "almost magical" as well as "catching the audience off-guard with more heart-wrenching moments". Joshawott did, however, criticize the anime projection for being noticeably out of sync with the orchestra. ‎Kurunandan Jain also wrote a positive review for Japan Curiosity, calling it a "truly a magical and amazing experience" and noting that several audience members were crying during the scene of Merry's funeral.Japan Curiosity - 'One Piece Symphony' Gallery References Site Navigation Category:One Piece Music Category:Real-World Events